Previously, oil, grease and hydraulic fluids are known to drop from the underside of a vehicle from various parts thereof, including the engine, crank csae transmission, differential or other engine or vehicle parts. This may be due to wear, deterioration of gaskets, and seals or normal operation of lubricated moving vehicle parts. Such oil generally drops down upon garage floors, driveways, streets and presents hazards to people and vehicles, including traffic. Such accumulated ground fluids are inflammable and may be slippery and can transfer from one vehicle to another and to people's shoes. Over the years various efforts have been made to protect such areas against the accumulation of oil, grease and hydraulic fluids by the use of drip pans or other receptacles into which the oil, grease or other fluid may descend and accumulate.